These Stars Weren't Meant for Us
by xgravitational
Summary: *THIS IS ONE BIG SPOILER* One shot of how I saw the goodbye between Davina and Kol in 2x14 "Goodbye, I love you." ( I also added a tiny add-on of a final moment after the episode ended.) Please leave thoughts and reviews, I'd love the feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Kol knew that there was nothing left to be done. He had felt it coming on for some time now; the pain had been so raw and all in composing, as if a wildfire raged within his veins, and it had slowly become stronger and stronger as the days had passed. Slowly – he was doing everything much more slowly lately – he made his way down through the streets of the Quarter, following the music and happy cheers of wedding festivities. He knew that she would be there, waiting for him, and the thought of her reaction to his words only slowed his steps even more-so. He was dying and, this time, there wasn't enough power in the world to bring him back.

When the wedding parade finally came into view, he kept to the alleyway and waited. He heard the sound of her laugh before she saw her. She was twirling, a bright grin painted onto her lips as Josh said something to brighten her mood. He felt it in his chest the moment that she noticed him - her eyes flicking up to meet his instantly and locking on to every single one of his heartstrings with a vice grip that pulled so tightly he had to cough.

He had always loved loved watching her. Even when it had been under his mother's orders to get closer to her, he had never viewed it as a very taxing duty. She was so young, and vibrant, and just... human. In the days before he had even spoken to her, he'd find himself completely transfixed in the way that she moved, or how when her hair was tied up it would swing from side to side when she walked, and how she would glow brighter than the sunlight had ever even imagined when she was around her friends. He imagined that, if given the chance, he might have spent forever watching her, memorizing her. Kol had never truly feared death until he had been forced to face it. Now, it wasn't death that he feared so much as what he would be leaving behind.

"Kol," She she said as she broke away from her friends and joined him in the shadows, her smile quickly dissolving into concern when she got a good look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, aren't you a sight?" He smiled, his eyes moving over her and committing every centimeter to memory. He caught a glimpse of himself in her worried eyes and pulled on an easy grin. After hundreds of years of manipulation and games, he considered himself an expert in playing pretend and in orchestrating falsities, but none of that expertise seemed to pay off in the presence of Davina Claire. Now, there wasn't anything that he wouldn't trade for a veil over his secrets - any excuse or way to hide from the emotion that his words would surely bring to Davina's eyes. He reached out to take her hand and she looked up at him in alarm.

"You're ice cold," she said, concern filling her voice as she covered his icy appendages with hers, rubbing his skin in an attempt to warm him.

"Now you listen to me, okay," he whispered, his accent thicker than normal in his upset state. He licked his lips before continuing, "Finn, he got a bit perturbed when we went to rescue Josh, and, uh... I thought I was gonna be okay, but, well, I'm running out of time." His voice broke as his eyes moved between their linked hands and her eyes.

She shook her head stubbornly, unwilling to accept the thought of his death, with unshed tears already forming behind her lashes.

It wasn't until later, when they were quietly swaying between raised graves that the reality of it all truly began to settle. He had explained what was happening, how he could feel the hex that Finn had placed on him eating away at his insides, and she'd listened intently before she and Rebekah had torn through every spell book and artifact that they had been able to get their hands on. He waited patiently for her to stop, to call him a moron and curse him to hell and back for not coming to her sooner. Part of him wanted her to yell at him, to hate him. At least if she hated him she wouldn't mourn him. Instead, she had thrown herself into research and, slowly, the time kept ticking away.

"Davina," Kol finally breathed, his words soft and his touch even softer as he brought his hands to her cheeks, his thumbs brushing away her tears, "I believe I owe you a dance." He pulled her into his chest and wound his arms tightly around her small frame. Her warmth seeped into him and his breaths came easier in their closeness. He pressed his lips to her hair as he slowly began to shift his weight back and forth until they swayed in a slow circle. Kol had never been much of a dancer, but using his last moments to fulfill a promise didn't seem like such a waste.

With the starlight dancing in her hair and the sweet honeysuckle smell of her skin, he allowed himself a moment of reflection. For a few short months he had been granted a second chance – the ability to walk the Earth and use magic and to touch and to _feel_ without the burden of vampirism hanging over his head – and now it was all being ripped away from him again much too soon. He was suddenly very aware of all the words that remained unsaid, all the emotions that he had thus far denied himself the opportunity to feel out of fear, and the opportunities that he had overlooked and the chances that he would never again be granted.

Ever since the moment that he had first allowed himself to care for Davina, his world had been changed drastically. Where he had once been selfish, caring for nothing other than what he could achieve for himself, he now held a sense of worry and hope of wellbeing for another. As the weeks passed, that general fondness had grown into a blossoming friendship, then a passing fancy, and finally, so slowly that it surprised even himself, he had found himself caring for her with an intensity that shook him to his very core. He wasn't in love with her, but he was very well on his way.

"I know that we're in the middle of a cemetery right now, and that I'm terminal, but you've got to admit that the stars are lovely," he said, his blue eyes glancing up at the night sky as he did his best to reign in the tears that threatened to spill.

"How can you joke right now?" She whimpered weakly, too pained by the impending loss to bother mustering any real sort of anger.  
"I'm not. But, under the same stars there is some guy," he began without bothering to mask the emotion that filled his words, "and he's with his girl and he thinks he's got all the time in the world, and he's right." He swallowed, pulling her face from the hidden crook in his chest so that he could look at her – really look at her one last time, and pressed his forehead against hers, "And I hate him."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is just a little add on to my one shot from Kol and Davina's goodbye showing a bit more of Davina's emotion and the moment following Kol's death at the end of 2x14. Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me and I hope I'll have something else for you to read over soon.

The astronomical and unimaginable pain that she felt was instantaneous. From the moment that the light – the last flicker of hope and of life – faded from his eyes, she felt the shift inside of her; the doors around her heart slamming shut with such ferocity that she wasn't sure if she were shaking because of the tears or the jolt of it all. With each beat that passed, she could feel the strings inside of her being cut one by one until her arms clutching at her center were the only things keeping her from shattering into a million pieces.

"Davina?" It was Marcel that spoke, slowly crouching down beside her and placing a heavy hand on her shoulder, his voice a whisper and softer than she had ever heard it before. His eyes were like dark storm clouds as they assessed her. She hadn't even heard him enter the cold, dusty mausoleum. "It's time to go," he said, slowly lifting her up from the puddle that she had dissolved into and forcing her to finally release her hold on Kol's hand.

"No," She gasped, her body instinctively wrenching away from his in order to keep her hold on him, his skin slowly growing colder as the minutes passed.

Rebekah was a statue of a girl where she sat, cradling his head in her lap, with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. They had both tried everything in their power to save him, read every book that they could find, and whispered so many spells that their voices cracked with overuse. She remained silent in her grief and closed her eyes as if she could simply deny the life slowly leaking from her brother or Davina's heart breaking and that be enough to erase the fact that it was happening.

Davina forced herself forward, her bare knees scrapping against the uneven concrete and pulled the now lifeless body of the person the only person that she had allowed herself to care for since the death of Tim into her quivering arms. "No, no, no, please, no," She whimpered helplessly, her words coming in broken, echoing pleas. "Please wake up. Expergiscimini," she murmured desperately, her eyes closing tightly as she pushed all of the power that she had into the words whispered into his dampened hair. "_Expergiscimini!_" She repeated, a broken gasp escaping her lips when her desperate attempts lacked the desired result, "wake up, please, I can save you. I just need time, please."

"Davina" Marcel insisted, his voice growing louder and his hands gripping tightly at her arms as she quivered with such force that she was sure she would crumble to dust. "You have to stop. There isn't anything else that you can do.

"There has to be! I- I didn't **_do_** anything. I was supposed to fix it. I was supposed to save him. I have to save him, Marcel," The hot tears traced small, mascara tinted rivers down her cheeks which she scrubbed away with the backs of her hands and the sleeves of her jacket. Despite her small size, she hardly budged when he attempted to remove her from Kol' side. "I know he had his flaws, but he's been there! All he wanted to do was live out his life; he didn't deserve this. I owe him more than this. We all owe him more than this." The tip of her nose was tinted red and tingled with emotion as she sniffled and hid herself in the dirty blond mass of curls on Kol's head. " I have to save him. I have to find a way to fix this. She swallowed hard as another wave of agony washed over her. She had never told him how she felt – how she was beginning to feel.

"I am so sorry," she whimpered, her fingers slowly moving over his face, brushing away the signs of the struggle that his last few moments had entailed.

"He knows," Rebekah finally spoke up, her hand reaching out to rest on top of hers, which still clung to his. "We will fix this. We will bring him back. I promise you, that. We will find a way."

The young witch pulled her eyes up to meet hers, searching her dark iris' for any sort of tricks or betrayal that usually lined the words spoken by Mikaelson's, then nodded slowly when she saw only sincerity and her own pain mirrored back at her.


End file.
